This invention relates to what is referred to herein as a post setting method. The term xe2x80x9cpostxe2x80x9d as used herein is used in its broadest sense, with the term embracing any of a number of different elongate objects advantageously set in a position extending upright from a suitable support.
The invention herein described embraces the method of seating the end of an elongate object to establish an upright position for the object. The end of the object is placed within the confines of a cavity. A space is established about the object end, or at least to one side of the end of the object, and this space is filled with an organic pellet material which expands with the introduction of water. With the pellet material introduced to the space and then water added to the pellets, the pellets expand to produce a porous cake firmly holding the end of the object in place.
In the preferred embodiment of the invention herein described, the pellet material is exemplified by wood pellets normally produced with a pressure extrusion process and manufactured from wood residues. The pellets are available as a fuel in the United States. The pellets are composed of lignocellulose, and are referred to herein as pellets of organic fiber material. While conveniently made from wood, other forms of lignocellulose or like material can be used, such as corn husks, bagasse and other organic fiber residues. The pellet material described with water introduced thereto expands, with an expansion of from 50 to 100% of the original volume of the pellets being typical. A water pervious cake is produced which firmly holds the end of the object in a seated position.
The invention contemplated may be employed in the setting of fence posts. It is also advantageous used in the mounting of rooting plant segments in an upright position in the ground where the biodegradable porous cake which is formed with pellet expansion is ideally suited for holding the plant segment while propagation through root formation occurs. Further illustrating a use of the invention is the mounting of a Christmas tree in a portable canister or container.
Various objects and advantages are attained by the invention, which is described hereinbelow in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, wherein: